


All Rosy

by bethgreenesgf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Rosita stepped between Beth’s thighs, rucking the cotton of her skirt up around her hips. “You’re my girl."





	All Rosy

“Do you ever wish I was more—?” Beth’s fingertips skittered along the hem of Rosita’s shorts.

“More what?”

“More like you, and less,” Beth tugged at the pale yellow fabric around her knees, “less, y’know.”

“Prudish?”

“Modest.”

“No.” Rosita stepped between Beth’s thighs, rucking the cotton of her skirt up around her hips. “You’re my girl. Why would I want anyone else to see you like this?”

“Like what?” Beth asked breathlessly as Rosita’s hand traveled the hallowed path from Beth’s white-socked feet, along her calves and up to her freshly exposed thighs.

“All rosy.” Rosita kissed her. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "modesty" from [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com).


End file.
